


Sensual Triad (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Canonical Character Death, Frotting, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Incest, Omegaverse, Oral, Penis Size, Polyamory, Rimming, Sorry not my thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets all three Holmes brothers one at a time, and finds himself smitten and challenged each time and in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** Dedicated to Rani185 **

 

  
John left the hospital in Afghanistan a broken man. His confidence and body were both shattered. For an Alpha who had been taught ever since his adolescence that he was powerful and fertile, this was more than a blow to his ego. This was a one way ticket to the nearest tall rooftop. Except that he was also a born fighter. He kept picturing himself ripping off his damned leg and beating it with his cane until it submitted. It made him smile, but the smile must not have been the good sort because people tended to back away slowly.

Except for the Omega in front of him right now. He was being an absolute prick, smirking at him and trying to intimidate him as if he _wasn’t_ an Alpha. That pissed him off. All because he’d talked to Sherlock Holmes and was moving into his flat with him. Little prick. Literally. John had half a mind to put him over his knee, but he had goons in the car.

_Goons in the car? Really, John? That’s your excuse for not giving this Omega what he deserves? For letting him walk all over you? There are GOONS in the car? They’re literally IN the car. I can get in at least five spanks before they get here to stop me. One before they shoot me in the head from the doors, and if they do that then his pretty suit will be ruined. At least I’d go down swinging at something besides an imaginary leg that doesn’t work because I’ve an imaginary injury._

John smiled again, and this time the Omega _did_ falter in his ‘intimidate John’ speech. Luckily it wasn’t noticeable to the bouncer wannabes and the pretty lady in the car. He had the Omega across the leg now propped up on the chair he’d taunted him with. Five sharp slaps later and the bouncers hadn’t reached him yet. He glanced over his shoulder to see them standing at the car doors staring at him in shock. They kept glancing at the Omega, but he was apparently _not_ calling them forward… or he _was_ ordering them to stay back.

John decided if he was going to go down punishing a snotty little Omega he was going to go for the gold. He pulled him upright by his hair, checking his face to make sure he wasn’t in _too_ much distress- he was shocked but aroused- and intentionally tore the button of his trousers while yanking them open. Down they went, quickly followed by the pants. He heard a door slam and glanced behind him to see ‘Anthea’ standing there looking shocked and worried. He ignored her, tossing the taller man back over his knee. He made sure his half-hard cock was rubbing against John’s thigh and then brought his hand down five times on the same cheek, causing him to shout and squirm. Five more on the opposite cheek and then he straightened the panting man up.

“Now then,” John stated calmly, “You are going to apologize for mocking my gimp leg. Then you’re going to explain yourself- _in plain words_ \- and we’re going to discuss Sherlock like adults.”

“Not on your life!” The man declared, his eyes flashing with a mixture of defiance and want. He was fully hard now, cock twitching and just the beginnings of a bead of pre-come on the tip.

John smiled again, “Oh, I’d _hoped_ you’d say that.”

John stepped back, leg wobbling but holding, and shoved the man down into the chair. He hissed as his bottom connected with the seat, but a look at his glazed eyes told John it was a _very_ good feeling. Then he took off his jacket and sat down in the man’s lap, straddling his thighs and facing him with barely an inch on his spectacular height.

“What are you doing?” The man asked, his expression disappointed.

“Patience,” John growled, “I have a feeling you’re not used to that term, hm?”

Then he used his jacket to truss up his arms behind his back. The Omega’s eyes were greedy for it. John leaned in letting his scent surround the Omega as he took his cock in hand, the underside rubbing against his jeans while the head stayed nestled in his fingers. The he began to slowly, but firmly, move his fingers over the tip. He was giving him enough friction to keep him aroused but not enough to come for a very, very long time.

“Now then. Let’s discuss your behaviour today. You abducted me, insulted me, and proceeded to interrogate me about my future flatmate. You’ve called yourself his enemy. Are you?”

“N-no! I only want what’s best for him!” The man argued, squirming against his bonds, “How did you tie this? I should be able to escape!”

“Should you? Then you’ve been playing with the wrong Alphas. I’m no pushover, mate. Just because I’m short and have a limp doesn’t mean you can walk all over me. No doormat, this. Got it?”

He emphasized his statement with a firm rub of a calloused finger over the tip of his cock. He let out a strangled cry, his hips writhing beneath John’s thighs as he tried to figure out if it hurt or felt good. The answer was both if he was doing it correctly; judging by the sweat dripping down his face and the stains emerging at the pits of his bespoke shirt, he was. With his legs still tangled in his trousers and John giving him limited wiggle room by sitting in his lap, the Omega was easily tied at both ends. John could feel him wriggling his feet and figured if he managed to get his shoes off he’d get his legs free easily. He’d have to distract him from that.

John leaned forward again, this time whispering into the man’s ear. This served three purposes: intimacy, overwhelming him with Alpha scent, and the illusion of privacy despite his watching employees.

“Try again, pretty. Who are you?”

“I… I can’t tell you. I’m meant to be anonymous.”

“So you work for whoever has an interest in Sherlock?” John asked, using his thumb nail to tease the slit of his cock.

“No! Yes! Blast! That hurts!”

“Pain a hard stop for you?”

“N-no.”

“Then deal with it. Who? Are? You?”

“M-Mycroft,” He stammered out.

“First name or last?”

“First.”

“Oh good,” John replied, his tone sarcastic, “I have a first name. Now I know what to scream while I’m filling your arse. How about a last name?”

He reached a second hand down and fondled the nearly non-existent bollocks. Despite the smallness of Omega testicles, John knew for a fact they were a very sensitive and often ignored erogenous zone.

“Oooooh,” The man moaned, close to undone by John’s constant ministrations.

He thrashed weakly, hips pressing for friction. John caught the whiff of aroused Omega in the air and realized he’d started to ‘produce’; such a hollow word for what amounted to an Omega’s body preparing for penetrative sex. The scent of his natural lubricant in the air had John’s head spinning and he began to harden in his trousers. Until now not even the act of dominating him had aroused him. He’d simply been plodding along trying to get answers. Now it felt personal, and personal meant John needed to either switch out of interrogation or turn off the personal.

“I’m asking you this one last time, and if I don’t get the answer I want I’m going to do the worst possible thing I could ever do to an Omega in your state. I’m leaving. So. What do you want with Sherlock Holmes?”

Mycroft squirmed, his eyes flashing up to meet John’s for the first time since the spanking. He looked terrified. John’s heart ached. Here was a man who was insecure beneath all that pomp, who had likely not been touched in _ages_ if the touch of a stranger was enough to reduce him to this state. Someone who was so cold and reserved that his own staff- who he likely spent more time around than family- was shocked to see him acting _like his own gender_.

“I want to make sure you aren’t going to use him and leave him,” The man replied, voice soft and frightened, “Seeing as how you’re in _my_ lap now, I suppose I have my answer.”

Hurt. Guilty. Lonely. All those emotions played across his face and then were quickly followed up with shame.

_No. Oh, fuck no. No Omega should feel ashamed of being aroused by an Alpha! Bloody hell, it’s our fucking JOB to get them off!_

“Look at me,” John growled, when his eyes slid away, “ **Look at me!”**

The order did the trick and the eyes flashed up at him, a hint of defiance in them even as he submitted. _He’s beautiful._ John released his dick and ignored the whimper of need.

“Sherlock Holmes is _not_ my Omega. If he were I would _never_ have touched your prick. If he wants me he’s not made it known. If he does make it known I will handle him with diplomacy and tact. If he does not than I will be his _platonic_ flatmate. Is that enough for you?”

“Yes,” Mycroft nodded, relief causing his shoulders to sag.

“Good. Three choices. A) I get you off. B) You get yourself off while I stay nearby to give you my scent. C) I leave by your request without any hard feelings. Choose.”

He struggled a moment, studying John’s face before his eyes closed as he analysed about his own reactions. When his eyes opened the confidence had returned and John felt at peace with whatever response he would get. The Omega had recovered from his bout of doubt and self-hatred. _Let me help him. I need this. He needs this. Come on, choose A or B. Please! I’ll leave if I have to, but if I stay it will be spectacular!_

“ _Assuming_ you will still respect me in the morning… A.”

John smiled and then grasped his head to pull him in for a heated kiss. The man snogged him with so little experience that John slowed down instantly, realizing he was working with someone even more closed in than he’d ever realized. It was entirely possible he was either virginal or had never been properly made love to. The fucked and left sore sort. John couldn’t say he loved him- not yet- but he wouldn’t treat an Omega like that. He was going to give Mycroft his full attention.

“Here?” He asked when he broke the kiss at last.

The man gave him a confused look, eyes glazed with lust, and then shifted his hips up rather than answer. John smiled. He was so _needy_. It was glorious. He shifted down, moving off of his lap and wincing in pain as he lowered himself to his knees. He’d get the darling off first, then they could move to a better setting if needed. John continued to ignore the people behind them, though he doubted they were going far from their boss.

John revelled in the shocked look on the man’s face as he lowered his head to his lap while staring up at him flirtatiously. It was fairly obvious no one had ever done this for him. Definitely the fuck em and leave em sort. Well. He’d have trouble _not_ fantasizing about John after this. John fished around in his pocket while nuzzling his face into the small sack beneath his aching prick. He pulled out an Omega condom and slid it on over his prick, setting aside the Alpha condom for later. The man was panting now. John lifted his face, kissing up the shaft, and wrapped his lips around his cock to suckle the tip. He popped off and licked his lips.

“It’s flavoured. Want to know as what?”

“I think I smell… oranges?”

“Close. It’s meant to smell like an Omega, but yeah you’d smell it as a citrus scent.”

“What does it smell like to you?”

“Mmmm,” John purred lapping at his cockhead again, “Heaven.”

John swallowed him down while easing his hips forward. It had to be brutal to his shoulders, but he easily distracted him by sucking his cock enthusiastically. Mycroft panted and moaned, his body gushing out fluids as his desire spiked. John moaned and slid a finger down between his arsecheeks. He curled his finger and stroked his pucker, smiling as it gaped eagerly for him. Mycroft moaned and writhed, pushing his feet against the floor to lift up in order to present himself. John wanted to lap at all those sweet smelling fluids, but that was a bit too intimate for someone he didn’t know the history of. Instead he slid a finger inside and watched his eyes fall closed as the small penetration gave him a bit of the relief he craved.

John continued to bob his head as he opened the gorgeous man up, one finger prodding his prostate as the other two stretched him wide. When he was well open for him John focused heavily on his lover’s cock and p-spot, bringing him off into the condom with a strangled cry.

John was up and stripping down his trousers in an instant while the man panted and whimpered for more, his full cock throbbing in need while his pretty pink hole fluttered and flexed for him. John rolled on the condom and then reached around and undid his jacket, releasing Mycroft’s arms. He flexed his shoulders but when he went for his cock John slapped his hand away. He folded up his jacket and shifted it beneath his knees with a grateful sigh and looked up in time to end up with an armful of needy Omega.

John leaned back on his heals, ignoring the burn, and lifted those plush hips up to bring the Omega down on his cock. He gasped and stared down though there was no way to see their joining from the angle he was at. With a long, slow descent John was finally sheathed, his knot the only part not taken in. John released his hips and went for his shirt, starting to unbutton it. At first Mycroft was too lost, head thrown back as he revelled in the full feeling, but then he realized what John was doing and his hands flew down to stop him.

“Why…?”

“I’m not… attractive enough,” The man replied, eyes calm with assurance that his words were true.

“Bullshit,” John growled, gripping his shirt tightly in both hands, “I want to play with your nipples, so unless this is a hard stop I’m ripping your shirt off. Then I’m going to suck on your tits.”

John waited just long enough for him to say red, waited while his cock throbbed inside the man, and then tore the buttons clean off his fitted shirt. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for disgust, but John barely looked at him before pressing his face against his chest and licking his way to one nipple. He bit and suckled while rolling his hips, longing to bury his swelling knot inside of him. Mycroft quickly got over his insecurity and pressed his hands to the John’s shoulders. They moaned as he finally began to ride him, hips clearly used to the motion in contrast to his un-kissed lips.

_What shithead thought you were good enough to have ride his cock but not good enough to snog?_

“I’m going to,” John panted, “ _Kill_ whoever told you that you weren’t pretty enough to be kissed until you came untouched.”

“Not… possible,” Mycroft panted, his internal muscles driving John insane.

“You wanna bet?” John growled, and then leaned forward and bit his shoulder just shy of his mating gland at the same moment that he thrust up hard enough to press his knot inside the plump Omega.

Mycroft threw his head back and came, his muscles clamping down around John’s knot until he came with a groan of pleasure. John’s head spun as his cock pulsed inside the tight confines, his knot massaged by the Omega’s climaxing muscles. Once he could see straight again he lifted him up, dropped the edge of his rump down on the chair, and began to roll his hips to grind his knot into his prostate.

The Omega began to gasp and writhe, scratching at John’s shoulders and looking frantic. John knew what was happening. An overwhelming orgasm was approaching. It would either fizzle out or explode through him like a runaway train. John was determined it would be the latter. Without knowing his stops he was hesitant to start up with pain, so he did the next best thing. He tackled those nipples again, lapping and suckling at them. He reached below, pulled off the saturated Omega condom, and stroked his cock with one hand while fondling his bollocks with the other. It was difficult to coordinate his movements with both hands and mouth occupied, but Mycroft was as eager for his release as John was. He gripped with his legs and began to rotate his hips down on John’s cock.

When it hit him it was as intense as John had hoped. The man had his face pressed to the top of John’s head and he screamed into his hair, the hot breath teasing his scalp. He jerked against John’s body as he came between them. Once he sagged in exhaustion John lifted his head and captured his lips, kissing him lazily as they sank into the comfort of postcoital haze. John’s knot held them together and he was seriously regretting his position on his knees, but he had all the time in the world to explore the gorgeous man’s body, pressing kisses to anything in reach and stroking his hands along his hips and thighs.

“That was… most…” Mycroft started.

“Don’t,” John chuckled, “ _Never_ start _that_ conversation while still knotted. Just give it a moment and enjoy this. Then we can have that inevitable conversation, yeah?”

Mycroft nodded, and then frowned, “You’re in pain.”

“Yeah, damn leg.”

“If you follow my instructions exactly we can get you into a more comfortable position.”

“Yeah, okay,” John nodded, apparently surprising him, “I’m fine obeying an Omega when they’ve got a good idea.”

They shifted about and John sighed in relief as he stretched out on the ground with Mycroft straddling his hips. It took another twenty minutes, and John dozed off despite the chill of the hard floor, but when he woke up it was to a cool breeze on his softened loins and the fleeting touch of lips on his. He opened his eyes to find Mycroft standing, cleaning himself off with a towel that Anthea had materialized from somewhere.

“Doctor Watson-“

“John,” John replied, buttoning his flies, “I think we can move on to first names now.”

“Very well,” Mycroft replied, “John, I think you will make an adequate flatmate for Sherlock Holmes.”

“Good. Thank you for your approval,” John replied sarcastically, “What about this?”

“This?” Mycroft asked, raising his eyebrow. John’s enthusiasm fell quite a bit at that look, but he buckled down.

“Look, it’s fine if you’re not free to date, but I’d like to at least _see_ you again.”

Mycroft’s smile was slow and only slightly less patronizing than the first one he’d shared with John, which was remarkable considering their recent interaction.

“Oh, you’ll be seeing me again John.”

“Okay…” John replied in confusion, but was interrupted by Mycroft handing him his mobile.

“It fell out of your pocket while you were… indisposed. I suggest you check your messages. It went off three times… pleasantly enough against what turns out to be an erogenous zone on the back of my knee. I’ve taken the liberty of wiping it down for you.”

John checked his mobile and frowned at the messages. The last caught his eye.

**Could be dangerous _._ – SH **

**  
******

[CHAPTER 2](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/176334.html)


	2. vincentmeoblinn | Sensual Triad Ch 2

 

Sherlock was driven to distraction by the scent of Mycroft all over John’s body. It was shocking to say the least since Mycroft regularly preferred Betas who were willing to dote over him like a mother hen, Dom him as needed, and then head back to doting over him again. Sherlock had always been disgusted by his behaviour, wondering why he wouldn’t just ignore his urges as Sherlock did or get himself an Alpha like… well, like most Omegas. 

So why _had_ he bedded John? 

“Were you listening?” John asked, “I said you might not want me as a flatmate.”

“What? Why not?” Sherlock asked, blinking in surprise, “It’s usually the other way round.”

“Because I’ve just… met… someone who says they’re your arch enemy and we… erm… got on and…”

“Let me spare you the increasingly awkward stammering in an attempt to be discreet: you had sex with my brother. It was probably confusing, but evidently satisfying enough that you’re hoping to engage in it again. He’s left you hanging because he’s a berk and you’re hoping that means you still have a shot. You don’t. Now then. Send a text to this number…”

“Your bro- _your brother?_ ”

“Yes, my brother. You couldn’t smell the resemblance?”

“I’ve not known you that long!”

Sherlock scoffed and John started pacing the room.

“Well that settles it,” John decided, “I can’t live here, it would be awkward.”

“That’s new for you, is it?” Sherlock asked with a sigh, “Could you do me a kindness and _get over it already?_ I’m trying to solve a murder, remember?”

John paused in his pacing and took a deep breath, “Okay. Right. Priorities. You just… let me know if it bothers you.”

“Unlikely. Mycroft bothers me. You distracting him or keeping him away by making _him_ feel awkward is actually an asset… and admittedly a bit amusing.”

“You’re not… it’s just most Omegas I’ve known tend to get a bit…”

“I’m not territorial in the slightest; that’s you lot.”

“No, I know, I mean… well… most Omegas tend to… well, to want Alphas… all to themselves. Even ones they aren’t mated to or- er- interested in.”

“Your point?”

John paused, stared at him a moment, blinked, and nodded sharply, “Right. No point. So. Phone?”

“Yes. Text to the number on the desk these words _exactly_ …”

XXX

Sherlock was beginning to see John’s point. Or more accurately, he was beginning to wonder what it was about John that had Mycroft so incredibly enthralled by him. Dozens of times he’d collected John. At first Sherlock had assumed that it was a simple data collection and Mycroft was paying him in sex rather than money, but Mycroft continued to pry and showed no sign of having a proper source of information on Sherlock. When he finally gave in and asked John was downright insulted that Sherlock had assumed he was giving Mycroft information.

“So why are you seeing him?” Sherlock asked in confusion.

“I’m _sleeping_ with him, Sherlock! I told you that! Months ago!”

“Yes, but _why?_ ”

John gaped at him, “Because sex feels _good_ and your brother is a consenting adult!”

“So you’re his…”

“Boyfriend.” “Sex toy.”

John and Sherlock blinked at each other.

“ _Boyfriend_?!” Sherlock giggled.

“ _Sex toy_?!” John asked in an offended tone. 

John’s eyes narrowed angrily and Sherlock tried to keep a straight face but he was failing miserably. John turned away with a scowl and stormed off, grabbing his jacket and going for a walk to clear his head.

** Your brother is a git. JW ** ** **

** I’m aware. Trouble at home? M ** ** **

** Yeah, he thought you were paying me for information. With sex. JW ** ** **

** I know. He’s so amusing when he’s wrong. I believe the correct response is “LOL”. M ** ** **

** Not really. I don’t think it’s funny. He says if I’m not there for information that I’m just a sex toy to you. JW ** ** **

** Interesting. M ** ** **

** Am I? JW ** ** **

** Are you what? There’s no need to abandon proper grammar just because you’re texting, John. M ** ** **

** Don’t change the subject. What am I to you, Mycroft? A friend? A lover? A boyfriend? Or just some animate cock? JW ** ** **

** Answer me. JW ** ** **

** Damn it, I’m coming over. JW ** ** **

** Answer the door. JW ** ** **

** You little shit DO AS I SAY! JW ** ** **

** DAMN IT MYCROFT AT LEAST DUMP ME PROPERLY! JW ** ** **

** A bomb has gone off across from 221 Baker Street. Return here immediately. M ** ** **

** Is Sherlock okay? JW ** ** **

** I’m on my way. JW ** ** **

** Answer a text Mycroft, please! JW ** ** **

** Five minutes. JW ** ** **

John bolted up the steps to find Mycroft sitting across from Sherlock as he toys with his violin. 

“You okay?” John asked him instantly.

Sherlock nodded, and then narrowed his eyes, “Standing at his door? Really John?”

“Window, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed, “A bit alarming that.”

“Oh yes, so he was,” Sherlock agreed with a frown.

“How did you kn… you know what? Never mind. I knocked on the _front_ window. It’s not like I peered in your bedroom window or something.”

“Good thing,” Sherlock and Mycroft both stated with a slight widening of the eyes.

“What? Why?” John asked, but they both ignored him, “What, is it booby trapped?”

No answer again, but Sherlock’s mouth had twitched a bit.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” John asked only to be ignored again, “Fine. What happened then?”

“Gas leak apparently,” Mycroft answered when Sherlock didn’t reply.

John nodded and sat down on the couch, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. Before he could start a conversation with Mycroft that _really_ shouldn’t be had in front of Sherlock, Lestrade texted the consulting detective and he and Sherlock were off to chase a bomber.

XXX

** You need to tell me where we stand. JW ** ** **

** I will not wait forever. I’m coming over to discuss your case with the missing plans. JW ** ** **

** That was childish and you know it. You can pretend we’re just business partners all you want, but this doesn’t go away. JW ** ** **

** I’m a Pack Alpha Alpha, I don’t just sit around hoping an Omega will let me sniff their arse. Get back to me or I’m moving on. JW ** ** **

** What on _earth_ is a Pack Alpha Alpha? Or may I blame auto correct? M ** ** **

** It’s an Alpha who rises to the rank of Pack Alpha amongst a pack made entirely of other Alphas, forcing weaker Alphas to behave like Betas and Omegas, called Beta Alphas and Omega Alphas. It happens in the army. JW ** ** **

** Fascinating. Thank you for explaining. A known source is always preferable before performing research and you’ve given me a place to start. M ** ** **

** Yeah, good. Your answer? JW ** ** **

** Fine. I’m done. JW ** ** **

** You’re a coward, by the way. JW ** ** **

XXX

Months of being led on. John was disgusted and angry with himself. He couldn’t believe he’d let an Omega- or anyone for that matter- use him for sex. Of course… the sex _had_ been fantastic. It was true Mycroft’s pain threshold was sadly low, but other than that he’d been as passionate in bed as he was powerful in the government. John should have seen it coming and he knew it. The way he’d shown up at random for a shag. Never given John a key even after having him in his bed over and again. Looking back John realized that what he’d thought of as post-coital cuddling could more accurately be termed aftercare. 

Now he was hurt and angry- mostly at himself- and he had no one to properly confide in. His pack had gone from his entire unit to one Sherlock Holmes in the time it took for a bullet to hit him and his unintentional Omega saviour to move him into his flat. Now that he looked back on the whole situation he was relieved that he _had_ still moved into 221B despite his worry that sleeping with Mycroft would make Sherlock uncomfortable. If he hadn’t had the consulting detective to return home to he might have become desperate having experienced such cold rejection so soon after losing his livelihood and pack.

“Sherlock!” John called, stepping into the flat, “I brought beers and a few movies. I figure you might get tired of Bond so I got a documentary on the solar system too.”

Sherlock looked up at him, his mouth opening with an outraged expression on his face. Then he froze. His mouth closed. He gave John a curious look that morphed to pity.

“Mycroft abandoned you.”

John swallowed twice before answering, “Well put, yeah.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you realized that he never intended your dalliances to become a relationship.”

“That’s the thing with Alphas, you know? We are basically programmed to seek out Omegas and keep them forever. Although… normally Omegas feel the same towards Alphas.”

“Normally, yes,” Sherlock nodded, “But our parents raised us to overcome our instincts and be independent. They were liberals in a way. Brilliant, but… cold.”

“That’s awful,” John said softly.

“Is it? Look where it got Mycroft. Look how much time I have to devote to my intellectual pursuits when not constantly being courted by Alphas or caring for a family.”

“You don’t want that? Children to love you? An Alpha to care for you?”

“I have you.”

“You don’t _have_ me, Sherlock. I want a mate. I’m not getting younger and I’m a very Dominant Alpha. I need an Omega. Hell, I need _several_ Omegas I can call my own. You’ve basically just told me that’s not you.”

Sherlock was silent a moment, staring at the Alpha framed by the doorway with bags and a case of beer in his hands. John could see his mind turning his words over, could see him not understanding the situation fully. Sherlock could read truth in people with the accuracy of a machine. He could remember lists of facts that seemed impossibly long. Yet he had trouble in one area that he simply didn’t know how to even ask about. John sighed and sat down on the couch.

“Okay. I’m just… I’m going to go full trick cyclist here. Sherlock, I’m lonely and sad. Loosing my Pack- my unit- and my health all in one… literal shot… nearly broke me. I need a new pack like I need air. I’ve been making due with you and Mycroft, but now Mycroft is gone and frankly I’m feeling restless. I want to go out and seek a pack _now_. I’m literally keeping myself from running out the door and tackling everyone in the streets until I manage to subdue someone and bring them home. _Our flat_ is about to become the site of me starting my own pack because joining yours _hasn’t worked_.”

“I haven’t got a pack,” Sherlock stated, blinking in surprise, “Mycroft and I aren’t pack.”

“You aren’t… you’re siblings. Siblings are pack until they get their own pack. If you don’t have your own pack then you _are_ each other’s pack.”

“I’ve never submitted to Mycroft and he refuses to submit to me,” Sherlock shrugged, “We’re an all Omega family. My father was a rather weak Dominant, so we mostly learned from our Omega mother and she was rather alarmingly Dominant. In fact I have a theory that she _was_ an Omega Dom, but we-”

“So you… you’re _packless_.”

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded, “Alphas have tried to subdue me but they’ve never been su- _oof!”_

John dropped his packages and tackled Sherlock, straddling his hips on the couch and trying to get his mouth to his neck to suckle a subdual mark into it.

“John! Stop!” Sherlock shouted.

“Let me at your neck!” John shouted at him, “If Mycroft isn’t your pack, than _I can be your pack!_ He can’t kick me out of a pack he’s not in!”

Sherlock fought John off, managing to toss him onto the floor. From there he scrambled up, jumped the table, and fled towards his bedroom. John knew he wouldn’t be able to get in if the reinforced and scent-proofed bedroom door was shut and locked. He moved at top speed but Sherlock had winded him and the door slammed and locked.

“Damn it!” John shouted, slamming his hand on the door. He paced a moment and then bolted for his mobile.

** Let me in. I can give you what you need. I won’t make you breed. Just be my pack. Haven’t I proven myself? I killed for you. JW ** ** **

** I don’t want a pack. I’ve never had one and I don’t need one. Calm down. SH ** ** **

** We are pack already. You just don’t see it. I can help you sleep at night. I’ll feed you from my own hands. I can give you such pleasure you’ll faint from it. Then I’ll protect you at crime scenes JUST LIKE I ALREADY DO. It won’t make things worse, it will make things BETTER. JW ** ** **

** I’m here. He doesn’t look feral, but he’s not listening to me. L ** ** **

“I’ve got a right to claim a packmate,” John reasoned with Lestrade.

“Yeah, you do. _If_ he consents. He said no and locked himself in his room. I think maybe you and me should go out to a club and look elsewhere.”

“Nope,” John replied, shaking his head, “He never safeworded.“ 

“You’re a grown man, John,” Lestrade sighed, “You know full well the absence of a safeword doesn’t mean consent.”

John studied Lestrade for a moment and then nodded sharply, “Okay. Yeah, you’re right. When I get in there I’ll ask him point blank to either safeword or agree. Fair?”

“It’s a locked room, John; capable of keeping Omega Heat hormones in and Alphas out. It’s got a fucking _seal_ around the inside and locks around the outside. You’re not getting in.”

John smiled slowly and watched an alarmed Lestrade back up a step. 

_ Still got it _ . 

Then John pivoted on his heel and headed downstairs. He fetched a ladder and an axe from Mrs. Hudson’s shed and spent a few minutes pacing the stairwell until he was sure he’d counted the right distance from one area to the next. Then he set up the ladder on the first floor landing, climbed up, and swung the axe into the wall at the area he’d estimated. The axe sank into the plaster and then stuck, making a horrid squeeling noise as he pried it out. A moment later it pulled free and he swung again.

“John you’re going to kill yourself!” Lestrade shouted at him.

“So come spot the ladder.”

“I’m not too keen to have you drop that on me,” Lestrade grumbled, but he walked down and held the ladder nonetheless. 

A few more swings and John could peer into Sherlock’s bedroom closet. He couldn’t see the Omega yet, so he kept swinging until it was possible to pry pieces of the wall out. Mrs. Hudson was downstairs having a shrieking match with Lestrade about John’s current activity, but he ignored them both. Finally he was able to pull himself up and through the hole he’d made, toppling into a pile of shoes and struggling through coats. He turned the knob and stepped into Sherlock’s room, brushing of debris as he went. 

“Well, that was tedious,” He stated, looking up at the man where he sat calmly on his bed, “You ready to submit now?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied, then cocked his head to the side.

John crossed to him, waiting for a trick or two, but Sherlock was docile as a lamb. He let John suckle a mark into his neck and then laid still as he pressed him into the mattress to rut against him a moment.

“I won’t ask for sex,” John murmured against his neck, “Especially since I’m not in the right mind for it. If you want it you come to me. I’ll take such good care of you.”

Sherlock’s breathing was shaky as he nodded. John spent the night in his bed with those long limbs curled around him and soft breath tickling the back of his neck. 

  


[CHAPTER 3](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/178808.html)

Animate Cock is a term coined by Mazarin221b in hir fic  [ The Liquid Measure Of Your Step ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1996488/comments/13043649) I highly recommend it!  
  



	3. vincentmeoblinn | Sensual Triad Ch 3

 

WARNING: New Tag Warning- Major Character Death, Minor Character Death (sorry!)

John woke to the soft stroke of long fingers through his hair, his hips rolling as lazy arousal coiled in his belly. Then his memory of the tasty Omega he’d had and been dismissed by hit him like a cold shower and he rolled away from Sherlock, sitting up and rubbing at his face.

“Sorry. Give me some time, yeah? I’m not used to being blown off and it’s made me a bit… I can fist you if you like.”

“Good gods, you really know how to woo an Omega don’t you,” Sherlock snorted, “We’re not all aching to be knotted you know. At least not _all_ the time… hell, not even _most_ of the time.”

John laughed and turned halfway on the bed to grin at Sherlock. He looked gorgeous stretched out on the bed and his cock gave an impudent twitch.

“Sorry,” John chuckled, “Most of my Omegas have been Alphas lately, and we Alphas _always_ want sex.”

“Except when an Omega’s spurned you,” Sherlock frowned.

“It’s more than that,” John replied with a shake of his head, “He spurned me after the damned _army_ did. I need a pack, Sherlock. To keep you safe. Then I can focus on the joys of the flesh.”

“I thought _I_ was going to fulfil your need to have a pack?” Sherlock asked, cocking his head curiously.

“You do,” John smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling the mark on Sherlock’s neck with his nose.

Sherlock arched into the caress, but then shoved at John’s shoulder, “Stubble.”

“Sorry,” John chuckled, “I’ll go and wash up. Get me breakfast, hm?”

“What? No way in hell,” Sherlock laughed, “Why would I get you breakfast?”

John raised an eyebrow, “Um… because you’re my Omega?”

“And you think that means I’m yours to play with? You’re not my Dom.”

John nodded, despite the ire inside of him, “Fair enough. I take it you want our relationship to remain platonic?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m not to be your Dom.”

“Correct.”

“Your Heats?”

“I’m on suppressants, I barely ever have them and when I do they’re Mock Heats. I’ve not needed an Alpha before now, so I see no reason to invite you to my bed… though that hole in the wall does need mending.”

“Right,” John nodded, “I’ll fix it today.”

The pink phone went off and Sherlock dove for it, “Finally!”

“I thought we’d heard the last of him after you figured out the painting!” John gasped.

“I sent him a message _hours_ ago to meet me but he didn’t respond. It’s why is sent you out.”

“You… you were going to face him _alone_?!” John hissed angrily.

“Something must have stopped him replying until now.”

John was crossing the room from where he’d stood in the bathroom doorway, fully intending on punishing Sherlock despite the fact that he’d not been ‘pack’ when he’d gotten rid of John. Then he froze, as a realization hit him.

“Sherlock. Sherlock you would have walked into a trap.”

“Well _obviously_ , but I had a plan and…”

“And I would have countered it.”

“What?” Sherlock asked, turning sharply to stare at John in shocked suspicion, “What do you mean you would have countered my plan?”

“Not like that, here me out,” John replied, “I was on my way home with all that stuff last night when four men jumped me. They were armed and tried to put a rag over my face with chloroform on it.”

“You were meant to be a _hostage_ ,” Sherlock realized, eyes widening in horror.

“Strapped to a bomb like those other poor sots.”

“How did you…?”

“Oh please. I’m John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. Three years in Afghanistan, a veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and Bart’s bloody Hospital. You think _four men_ could take me out when they couldn’t even figure out how to sneak up on an Alpha? They stank of Omega in Heat.”

“That’s… odd.”

“A bit, yeah.”

“All four of them?”

“Yeah. Strongly. Like they’d been rolling in it, but they didn’t smell like sex,” John replied, sharing his confusion. 

“That makes sense!” Sherlock gasped, jumping to his feet, “He’s _using_ his Heats to manipulate them! All the people abducted were _Alphas-_ well and one child, but children don’t count- Alphas exposed to Omega Heat scent while being accosted by Alphas. They’d have been overwhelmed with aggression. They’d have lost the ability to think as their mating drive kicked in. They’d have started blindly swinging and the other Alphas- do you recall if they were wearing masks?”

“Yeah they-“

“Thought so. Completely unaffected by the pheromones they were covered in. Yet _you_ resisted because you’d just been heartlessly dumped by my inconsiderate brother and had your ego trod on like a pair of giant Alpha bollocks, leaving you impervious to the lure of another Omega based on the soul fact you’d rather be drowning your sorrows in beer and chips like a _slightly_ more masculine version of a heartbroken Omega after her first estrus.”

“Just because I’m not your Dom doesn’t mean I can’t punish you,” John pointed out.

“He’s texted me coordinates. Let’s go John. The game is _on!”_ __

John bolted upstairs for clean clothes while Sherlock threw on his downstairs. They met on the landing where Sherlock shoved an anti-pheromone mask into his hands and they continued downstairs.

“I thought you said I was immune based on my emotionally crushed testicles?” John snorted.

“Put it on. No point in taking risks.”

“Yeah, only one of us can be a suicidal madman,” John scoffed.

“Exactly,” Sherlock smirked, his eyes just a _bit_ flirty.

XXX

They met beneath an overpass so decrepit that even the cars above it looked too terrified to stop. There he stood in a bespoke suit with a long brown trench coat open where his hands rested inside his pockets. As they walked forward he smiled coldy and cocked his head to one side. John couldn’t identify his gender from beneath the mask, though it was assumed to be Omega John’s body would register him as Beta with his olfactory senses blocked, and that meant he didn’t snarl or growl when the man flirted. Omegas having Betas as lovers weren’t considered unusual even if they were mated to an Alpha. 

“I gave you my number. I thought you’d call,” Moriarty smirked.

 “Don’t be dull,” Sherlock snarled, “I know your game, Moriarty, and since you didn’t meet me when requested you can say goodbye to the Bruce Partington Plans.”

“You were going to give him the-“ John started, but Sherlock cut him off with a wave of his hand while Moriarty faked a dramatic yawn.

“Not now, John. I’m on.”

“This really is a big theatre to you, isn’t it?” John asked.

“Oh!” Moriarty grinned manically, clapping his hand sharply, “Can I have the singing part?”

“Only if I can dance,” Sherlock deadpanned.

“Ironically, I’d pay to see that. Especially mask-less,” John added.

“Funny you should say that,” Moriarty replied.

John blinked as something flashed and then his mask was gone.

“Fishing hook,” Moriarty smirked as John stared up at someone literally _reeling in_ his mask, “Both comedic _and_ efficient. Sadly Sebby refused to add sound effects. Truly cruel of him considering the acoustics here.”

While Moriarty stared around himself, clearly considering the various tonal attributes of his hideaway. John was narrowing his eyes and staring up at the person above them who had _of course_ heaved a machine gun over the fence on the overpass. He gave John a cheery wave that he hesitantly returned before refocusing on Sherlock and Moriarty. They were both staring at him anxiously.

“Hm?” John asked, “Sorry, what did I miss?”

“Well… umm,” Sherlock replied shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

“He _is_ an Alpha isn’t he?” Moriarty asked him.

“Yes,” Sherlock replied, “I’m fairly certain.”

He didn’t sound it so John gave him his best completely confused look. 

“Does he perhaps have a sinus infection?” Moriarty wondered.

“I don’t know. John, are you feeling any pressure in your sinuses?”

“I _know_ what a sinus infection feels like, Sherlock. I _am_ a doctor. And if you’re both referring to the Omega Heat stink wafting around here than you’re out of luck. I’m not interested.”

“Good lords, Mycroft _castrated_ you, you poor bastard,” Sherlock gaped at him.

“I’m not _interested_ , doesn’t mean I’m not instinctively _responding_ ,” John indicated his erection and then sniffed uncomfortably at their stares, looking off to one side until they could get themselves together, “Look, if you need an Alpha to service you I’m sure that bloke up on the bridge would be willing to oblige. It’s just that I don’t usually go in for homicidal maniacs.”

“Is he always this…?”

“No idea,” Sherlock replied, “But it’s just a _teeny_ bit sexy.”

Moriarty nodded his head in agreement, eyebrows raised and lips turned down. 

“Why _aren’t_ you going after him?” Sherlock asked.

“I told you. I Don’t want him.”

“At all?” Moriarty asked.

“Nope. Not interested. Look, I’m starting to feel bad. Do you want me to call someone for you?” John pulled out his mobile and gestured to it.

Sherlock smirked while Moriarty fumed.

“You know,” John smiled slowly, “I’m more curious about why _you’re_ not affected. Shouldn’t you be ripping off your clothes and spreading your cheeks?”

Sherlock shook his head, “Oh no, he’s _defective_. Your Heat doesn’t affect you, does it? Do you even feel it?”

“The better question would be ‘does it ever end?’” Moriarty replied, his face gone still as he cocked his head to the side.  __

_ Predator, _ John’s instincts hissed.  

“The answer would be ‘no’, then,” Sherlock replied, “You _constantly_ put out Heat scent without ever going on- or off- Heat. Was it since you emerged? Of course it was. No wonder you’re mad.”

“Angry yes, but not mad,” Moriarty replied, “Do you know what it’s like to have Alphas panting after you, Sherlock?”

“I’m careful with my Heats so I’ve never had the occasion.”

“Well I’ve never had the occasion _not to_ ,” Moriarty snarled, “Every day of my life I’ve had to beat them off with _sticks_. I’ve had to hide, constantly be armed, learned to defend myself from humans twice my muscle build, and wear chastity belts day and night. Do you have _any_ idea how much they chafe?!”

“I’ve seen scars on the corpses of abused Omegas before. Bad luck that,” Sherlock acknowledged.

“ _Bad luck_ ,” Moriarty ran his hand over his face in frustration and then stilled, “You _really_ aren’t going to try and pounce on me?”

“Nope,” John replied.

“Well… bless you, but you’ve still ruined my plans for today.”

“What, make Sherlock jealous?” John scoffed, “He’s not interested in me.”

Moriarty’s expression changed to one of amused disbelief as he cackled and looked back and forth between them, “Not inter… _my dear_ Watson, he’s dripping for you!”

“No, I’d smell that,” John replied, “Nose is as good as my tolerance. I’m getting impatient Mr. Moriarty. What do you want from Sherlock? He’s already told you he hasn’t brought the plans with him.”

“Let me save you the time, John,” Sherlock smirked, “He’s here to properly introduce himself to his equal. _Dear Jim, Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover’s nasty sister? Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?_ ”

“The advice column?” John asked in confusion.

“He’s cuter when he’s silent,” Moriarty sighed.

“The world’s only Consulting Criminal,” Sherlock corrected, “Who sits behind a keyboard hidden away from the world and pulls the strings on his web to make all the stupid little flies dance because he’s _bored_.”

“Just so,” Moriarty smiled, “No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will.”

“I did,” Sherlock replied.

“You’ve come the closest, now you’re in my _way.”_

“Thank you.”

“Didn’t mean it as a compliment.”

“Yes you did.”

“Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting’s over, Sherlock ...” His voice became high-pitched and sing-song, “Daddy’s had enough now!  I’ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off. Although I have loved this – this little game of ours. Playing _Jim_ from _I.T._ Playing _gay_. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?”

“People have _died_!” John snarled.

“That’s what people DO!” Moriarty shouted, and then paused in amusement, “Oh, did you hear that? Such _fantastic_ reverb.”

“Should have brought my violin,” Sherlock muttered. 

“Yeah, I’m getting bored now,” John sighed.

“That’s _my_ line,” Sherlock stammered in surprise.

“Sherlock, do you need anything else from him? Questions? Answers?” John asked.

“Hm,” Sherlock considered, “I’d wanted to meet him. Now I have. There’s really nothing left to negotiate except his arrest and to be honest he’s sort of got one up on us at the moment.”

Sherlock glanced upward at their gunman who was focused steadily now. No cheery waves or smiles anymore, he was ready to shoot and John didn’t doubt he was deadly.

“Sherlock?” John asked softly, “Can you handle Mr. Moriarty here?”

“Well yes, but I don’t move _that_ fast.”

“Good,” John replied, then took a deep breath and stepped back a couple of paces so he would have a good view of the man above him. Staring at John with a weapon that could riddle him with a dozen bullets if he bollocksed this up. 

“John?” Sherlock asked in confusion.

“What are you going to do? Shoot your Spidey web at him? He’s 18 feet up, you clod!” Moriarty laughed.

“ **Stand down _,”_** John ordered, his tone firm and loud enough to carry to the obviously military trained man above him, **_“Stand down!”_**

The man shuddered and the weapon fell from his hands as he let out a strangled cry and dropped his head, John’s Dominant nature overpowering the lesser Alpha. The weapon seemed to fall in slow motion, the safety undoubtedly off, and John took a breath and began to shout a warning before all hell broke out.

_ Of course _ he wasn’t the only gunman.  
  
[CHAPTER 4](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/179397.html)


	4. vincentmeoblinn | Sensual Triad Ch 4

 

_ Of course _ he wasn’t the only gunman, but whoever else was there apparently decided shooting their ‘traitor’ was the best course of action because the man shot down the other shooter instead of going for John or Sherlock. That gave John time to hit the deck, though he did make an attempt to take Sherlock down with him. The Omega in question was bolting forward at an impressive pace to tackle Moriarty who’s phone went off to fill the air with the sound of The BG’s just as the gun hit the ground and a full metal jacket was emptied into his posh frame. 

Moriarty went down, his phone miraculously undamaged as it sang out in the air. Sherlock scuffled to a halt over his body while John dove for the gun and backed towards Sherlock while checking it for ammunition and readying himself to defend Sherlock. 

“Sherlock there’s another gunman,” John hissed.

“Hello?” Sherlock asked.

John glanced over his shoulder to see Sherlock _answering the dead man’s phone_.

“What the hell are y- _there’s another gunman!”_

“Oh, just a tic, I have to run for my life,” Sherlock replied, his tone irritated. 

They moved to better cover just in time for dust to fly up as someone tried to pepper them liberally with lead. 

“Sherlock get off the damn phone and call the police!” John shouted, “We need backup!”

“Now look, how can I get off the phone _and_ call the-“

“ **Do it!** ” John ordered, his Dom voice echoing beneath the bridge.

Sherlock dropped the other phone and fumbled for his own, his face flushed from John’s order, pulled out his mobile and hit the speed dial button that rang Lestrade.

“John ordered me to call you,” He spat out, “Oh, bloody hell. You see what you just made me say? That was _embarrassing_. No, Lestrade, it’s not a joke. We’re pinned down by someone with a machine gun. John has one as well- he took it off a dead man- but he has _yet to use it_.”

“I can’t see a target Sherlock, I’m not shooting up a neighbourhood.”

“What, not even to protect your Omega?”

“I can and _will_ beat you. Later. Police. Now.”

“He wants you to come in and _save_ us. Honestly, what’s the point of an Alpha if…”

“THAT’S BLOODY IT!” John howled, then tucked the gun beside him, dragged Sherlock over his knee, and paddled him until he let out a strangled scream.

John froze. The smell of Omega arousal was hot in the air, but now it had been joined by another smell. Semen. Specifically Omega semen. Sherlock was whimpering over his knee and John was so hard it physically _hurt._

“ _Hello?_ ” A voice called. John glanced down. It was Moriarty’s phone. It was still on and the woman on the other end was calling to them, “ _Are you okay? Mr. Moriarty? Should I call for help?”_

“Can I answer one of the phones?” Sherlock asked, his voice shaky.

“Yeah,” John replied, taking up the one with Lestrade and giving him their position while Sherlock took up the other.

“Sorry about that miss… oh, _Madam_ , beg your pardon. No, I’m not Moriarty. I’m afraid he’s dead, but I’d _love_ to meet you. Yes, we’re all _so_ disappointed. Hang on a tic… John, there’s a man creeping up on us at three o’clock, could you manage to disable him without killing him? I’d like to question him.”

“Do my best,” John nodded, wishing he had a chance to shift his erection around. His pants were uncomfortably tight despite the room designed to let him be erect without discomfort. Too many Omega scents distracting him.

The man sneaking up on them made a critical mistake by putting his leg in sight before his gun and John practically shot it off. He screamed and went down and John bolted for him, shouting that he was a doctor to keep the bastard from shooting him when he rounded the corner. He needn’t have worried. He was well on his way to bleeding out. John shoved the gun away, took off his belt, and set about keeping the fucker alive.

“Sherlock! Now would be good!” John shouted.

Sherlock came around the corner and knelt by his head, “Moriarty is dead. Where is the next leader of his organization? Spill it or I remove the belt keeping the blood inside your body.”

“Moran’s dead too,” The man gasped.

“Yes, very good,” Sherlock sighed in disgust, “And the _next?”_ __

_ “ _ Me.”

“Bullshit, you’re a moron,” Sherlock reached for the belt.

“Morstan! It’s Morstan!” He shouted frantically.

“First name?”

“Mmmmmm…” His eyes glazed over and John watched the life drain out of him.

“Too late. Sorry,” John sighed, “I can try CPR, but I’ve seen enough blood loss cases to know when it’s pointless.”

“It’s fine,” Sherlock sighed, “Let’s get out of here.”

They police pulled up at that point and John very quickly put his machine gun down. Sherlock went to talk to Lestrade while he took a few steadying breaths, but the smell of ripe Omega was still heavy in the air and John was seconds from taking Sherlock over the hood of a police car. John glanced around himself and realized that every single person around him was on their knees, some looking terrified while others gazed at him in awe.

“John?” Sherlock asked, panting a bit from where he knelt beside Lestrade, “You mind?”

“Oh, bloody hell,” John stammered in alarm, “Sorry!”

He reeled in his intense power; pulling it close to his body and letting it simmer beneath his skin. He turned his back on the group, knowing eye contact with him at that moment would bring anyone to their knees. He heard Sherlock explaining what had happened to Lestrade; Moriarty’s mobile was nowhere in sight.

Finally Sherlock joined him, his step already familiar enough that John didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see him. What surprised him was an arm slipped around his waist and another around his shoulders as Sherlock plastered himself to John’s back.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m more than a bit eager to take you up on your offer to pleasure me. I _need_ you, John.”

That cracked the last of his resolve. John grabbed the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders took a step forward, and threw Sherlock over his body and onto the hood of the panda wagon in front of him.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade shouted, but a glance over John’s shoulder floored the man again. 

John took advantage of Sherlock being winded when slammed into the car hood. He crawled up the tall man’s body, straddling his head, and undid his trousers. He shoved them down before crawling the rest of the way over the car. John grabbed Sherlock’s ankles, dragged his arse to the edge of the car, and then flipped him over so his bum was in the air. Sherlock finally managed to drag in a breath as John pulled his pants down.

“John. Public,” Sherlock choked. 

“Police see this stuff all the time,” John growled, then promptly buried his face in Sherlock’s already wet and gaping arse.

Sherlock gasped as John fingered him open while lapping at the spicy fluids lubricating his entrance. His pucker was actually _pink_. Like a bloody porno! John had him stretched ridiculously fast and then was pressing the head of his cock against his bum when his brain screeched to a halt. He’d missed a step. An important one. What the fuck was it? Something about conversations they’d had and… something, something, no sex? FUCK!

“C-consent?” John spat out, his hips nudging forward a bit.

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Sherlock replied, his tone acidic.

John shut him up with a well-placed thrust that left him howling. John stilled to let him stretch while Sherlock whimpered piteously. Both of his hands were grasping John’s wrists where they held the Omega’s hips in a brutal grip. Sherlock’s fingers flexed and then he moved them to rub gently at John’s wrists, his fingers stroking him so feather light that they momentarily distracted John. 

_ He’s kissing me with his fingers. _

John sighed a bit and stroked Sherlock’s hips with his fingers, before leaning forward to gently kiss him between his shoulder blades. He opened his mouth and began stroking his feverish flesh with his tongue. When he ran his teeth over Sherlock’s skin the man gasped a bit and arched his back. 

“Pain?”

“Seven,” Sherlock panted. A seven on the pain scale was someone who could take a caning and electric play. He’d have no trouble with the little bit John could do while limited by his lack of toys. He doubted they’d even stumble on a hard stop if he tried.

So having discovered Sherlock’s preferences he took up a hard cadence, pulling out and then slamming his hips in at full force. He grinned as the car began to creak and rock, the rebound pressing Sherlock effortlessly back onto his cock. John groaned. He wouldn’t be able to knot Sherlock; not with them unbonded and so many Alphas around who could potentially attack while he was tied to his partner. 

With a wicked grin John gave Sherlock a few more thrusts and then… pulled out.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Sherlock shouted, head spinning around so fast he was likely to pull a muscle as he glared over his shoulder, “If you think…”

_ Slap _ !

John had grabbed Sherlock’s bicep, planted a foot on the hood of the car, tossed him over his knee, and begun spanking him before he could catch his breath. The Omega moaned and frotted against John’s thigh while he reached a free hand down and fingered his own bum. John’s cock bobbed above Sherlock’s arched back, dripping precome onto his expensive jacket. John tugged it off and tossed it, grinning as he stroked himself to press out more fluids and drip it onto the shirt as well.

“Marking me?” Sherlock groaned, “Get it in my hair.”

“Pushy little shit,” John growled, then grabbed his hair and all but threw him to his knees. He rubbed the head of his massive cock in Sherlock’s hair until it was sticky and then rubbed it on his face as well before deciding he wasn’t going to be able to take much more, “Up on the car hood. Face up.”

Sherlock scrambled and John tossed his legs over his shoulders. He wouldn’t be able to come in this situation but he could pleasure his Omega, so he pressed three fingers into him while leaning down and capturing his pretty little cock. Sherlock groaned but his true pleased sounds began when John got a fourth finger in. 

“F-f-f-f…” Sherlock tried.

“Mm-hm,” John agreed, and then pressed _hard_ until he was up to his wrist in Omega heat.

“FUCKING HELL!” Sherlock screamed.

“Mmmm,” John moaned, tasting his sweet fluids as he ran his tongue beneath the foreskin. He reached a free hand up and tweaked a nipple before shoving three fingers into Sherlock’s smart mouth to silence him. The Omega sucked on them enthusiastically while John curled his fingers and set about ridding him of his pesky consciousness.

XXX

“Sir?” 

Mycroft glanced up from his paper at the non-descript agent before him and frowned. It was a cardinal sin to speak while in the Diogenes club. Which meant it could only be about one person. He stood and hurried after him into his own office.

“You told us to tell you the moment an Alpha showed sexual interest in Sherlock Holmes again, Sir.”

“And?” Mycroft asked.

The man held out a tablet and Mycroft’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting the scene before him, hadn’t been preparing himself mentally to see his brother at the mercy of an Alpha again. Yet here it was. An Alpha had Sherlock pinned over the hood of a police car and Mycroft was nearly sick all over the fool holding the tablet. He turned his head away as images flickered through his mind of his little brother sobbing in pain, in a hospital, in surgery, in rehab, screaming for the drugs and ‘his Alpha’ all at once despite the fact that both were destroying him. 

“Take it away!” Mycroft snarled. The man retreated a step and looked alarmed. Mycroft took a deep, slow breath and reined in the distressed scent he’d instinctively sent out. The man was an Alpha. That could go badly.

“Apologies,” Mycroft sighed, “I was unprepared. Let me see?”

He held it out again. The Alpha had removed his hand from Sherlock’s posterior and was climbing up on top of him. Mycroft experienced a moment of gut wrenching fear that he’d try to force Sherlock to fellate his horrifically large penis. It would _choke_ him! Instead the Alpha… sat in Sherlock’s lap?

“Wh-what is he doing?” Mycroft asked in confusion.

The Alpha agent stepped around and peered over Mycroft’s shoulder.

“I have no idea, Sir. I think… it almost looks like he’s… bottoming?”

“An Alpha bottoming for an Omeg… OH!” 

Mycroft gaped at the screen. He’d been so focused on Sherlock and making sure he wasn’t being raped or abused that he hadn’t spared the Alpha a single glance- it was testament to how worried he was for Sherlock that his attention had been destroyed. Now the Alpha threw his head back in bliss and he stared down at his former lover’s face. Had he been focused he’d have recognized him from a single _finger_ let alone his bare cock! 

“I can’t believe…” Mycroft muttered.

“Isn’t that the fellow I picked up two weeks ago?”

“Prepare a car. I’m going to meet them at Baker Street.”

XXX

John grinned as Sherlock’s cock spit sweet smelling Omega come across his pretty posh shirt. The man whimpered around John’s fingers and went limp across the hood of the car. John slipped his hand free gave it a contented lick, and then thought of a way to get _more_ of his scent all over Sherlock. He climbed up the Omega, pumping Sherlock’s cock so it stiffened once again while using his own fluids as lubricant. 

“Finger yourself. Get those pretty long fingers all wet,” John told him with a wicked grin.

“Wh-why?”

“Do it and you’ll find out,” John replied, rolling his eyes, “What level submissive are you?”

“Negative one.”

Sherlock glared at him while John laughed, “Sorry. Try to imagine that was a _surprised_ laugh.”

“I’m trying,” He said flatly, then arched his back to slip his hand beneath his bum and finger his arse.

John groaned as Sherlock’s prick rubbed against his pucker, but Sherlock gave him a worried look and muttered an apology. John grinned and Sherlock’s expression turned confused.

“Nice and wet?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Finger my arse.”

“Wh-what?!” Sherlock gaped at him.

“Go on. Fingers in. **Now _.”_** **__**

Sherlock groaned at the Dom tone, his cock twitching with renewed interest, and circled his pucker eagerly. A few strokes as John breathed out to relax himself and he was able to slip one finger in easily. John rocked on his hand, head tossed back in pleasure, while Sherlock’s eyes widened in shock. He was practically drooling on himself as he gaped up at John enjoying his arse being fingered. Alphas didn’t do this. It was _shameful_. It was emalphanating. Omegas took it up the bum, not Alphas. Except John had not the least doubt in how big his cock was, and didn’t need to worry about reminding others around them of it either when he could floor them with a glance. So what if he took it up the bum? The cheery fact was that an Alpha prostate worked differently than an Omega prostate. Pound an Omega prostate and they’d come hard all over themselves. Pound an Alpha prostate and he’d sob in pain, but if you _fingered_ an Alpha prostate- which an Omega’s small prick was perfect for- then you’d either make him come or slowly milk out his orgasm. So when John lowered himself onto Sherlock’s cock and started riding him it was with a wicked gleam in his eyes as his cock began to drool all over the thrashing Omega.

“You can come like this,” John panted.

“N-no I can’t,” Sherlock gasped, “I need to be filled! John, please! _Please!_ ”

“Oh, so _now_ you act submissive? Sexy, but not quite what I’m looking for. You _will_ orgasm like this.”

“Can’t!” Sherlock wailed, grasping at his thighs and sobbing as the pleasure he felt from being inside of John teased him with a release that wouldn’t come without his prostate being properly pressed.

“You will come from this,” John panted, watching his glimmering fluids as they soaked Sherlock’s shirt and formed sticky lumps, “You will come inside of me. **Now.”**

Sherlock screamed, and it was a _beautiful_ sound. He thrashed and moaned and sobbed, clutching at John’s thighs then pulling at his own hair. When he found he liked that he pulled harder and shuddered out yet another climax while John twisted his nipples through the sticky fabric of his bespoke white shirt. 

He was limp in more ways than one so John slipped off of him and calmly strode across the filthy street to where the group of mostly Alpha yarders were staring at him in various states of aroused and uncomfortable. 

“Hey Greg, give us a lift home? Sherlock’s in no state to be in a cab.”

“Um… yeah. Lemme just… get something to lay down on the seat.”

“Sure,” John nodded, and walked back to search for his trousers and pants. He found them and redressed by the time Greg got his car situated. Then they both worked Sherlock into his clothes and John levered him into the car.

“Why are you letting me touch him?” Lestrade asked, his tone worried.

“Oh, yeah. About that,” John replied, then slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him in to suckle on his neck. 

Lestrade allowed it, their hips rocking together lazily. There was no attraction between them, but it was automatic for their bodies to respond nonetheless. 

“Okay so I’m… pack,” Lestrade replied, “Going to confuse my wife that I’ve switched and she hasn’t. You going to come by later and take her in as well?”

“Not planning on it,” John replied.

“She’s cheating on you again!” Sherlock shouted from the back seat of Lestrade’s car.

“There’s that,” John nodded, “I’ll find you a new Omega.”

“John, she’s my _wife_ ,” Lestrade replied, his eyes reflecting his misery.

“A new one,” John replied, “You’ll be happier. Let me try. You’ve always got the right to say no.”

“Yeah. Sure,” Lestrade nodded, though he looked uncertain.

“I’m no despot,” John smiled, clapping him on the shoulder firmly, “I know I can be overwhelming but I’m not going to take over your whole life. It’s long past time you left her and you know it.”

Lestrade nodded and headed to the front to drive them in silence back to Baker Street where John dragged his ragdoll limp lover out of the car. Lestrade gave him a soft smile to let him know he wasn’t freaking out and John nodded and headed inside.

“Damn it,” Sherlock muttered from where he was dramatically draped in John’s arms.

“What?” John asked.

“Mycroft is here,” Sherlock sighed, “He always straightens the knocker. It’s a compulsion. Doesn’t even know he’s doing it.”

Sherlock lifted a shaky hand and pulled the knocker crooked.

“Why did you do that?” John asked, pushing the door open with a foot and heading in.

“Do what?”

“Nothing.”

John went to Mrs. Hudson’s flat instead of their own, knocked, and left Sherlock on her doorstep while he headed upstairs to deal with Mycroft. From below he heard Mrs. Hudson crowing over Sherlock and how happy she was for him while tutting about cleaning him up. John let an angry half-grin twist his face as he opened the door to their flat.

XXX

“Search his bedroom!” Mycroft snapped, directing the party from where he stood in the kitchen, angrily tapping his umbrella against the floor. Sherlock’s libido was practically nonexistent. For him to suddenly want an Alpha meant only one thing- he was supplementing it with E again. The horror of his brother high and writhing on the floor in agony… Mycroft would stop it before it killed him.

“Drug search?” John asked, stepping into the kitchen.

“Obviously,” Mycroft replied.

“Right. I’ll assume you have your reasons and finish up when you leave.”

“I won’t be leaving,” Mycroft scoffed, “Just because you decided to bed my brother to get back at me for-“

Mycroft didn’t get to finish his sentence. He didn’t even _see_ John move. He just found himself pinned against the wall, his arm behind his back held there by what felt like a single digit while another hand firmly held him by the back of the neck.

“Don’t appal me when I’m aroused,” John said softly, his voice an exercise in control.

“John, let me go. These men are trained. They’ll break your…”

** “Kneel! ** ” John snarled.

Mycroft began to shake in terror as the sound of a half dozen Alphas hitting the floor reached his ears.

“Now I can either throw you down the stairs like the bag of rubbish you are,” John snarled, “Or you can walk out under your own power and _maybe_ save a bit of face in front of your flunkies. Decision?”

“Walk, obviously,” Mycroft replied, trying for disdainful though it came out as terrified.

“Good choice. Go on, then.”

John released him and stepped back. Mycroft hesitated, considering using the tranquilizer in his umbrella for an instant before heading out at a fast trot. His men followed him at a faster pace, nearly ramming into him in their eagerness to get away from the scary powerful Alpha.

“What the hell is he?” One of them asked once they were out on the street.

“An Alpha’s Alpha,” Mycroft replied coldly, “And one we’ll need some incredibly powerful Alphas to overcome if I’m ever to see my brother again.”

XXX _Two Weeks Later_ XXX

John walked in the door and dropped a pair of pants, trousers, and shoes on the floor; they reeked of John’s urine. 

“That’s… interesting,” Sherlock stated in confusion, “Isn’t that the uniform Mycroft’s men wear?”

“Mycroft sent them after me. Again,” John replied, flopping into his chair, “They interrupted me while I was marking my territory and I pissed on one by accident.”

“So of course you took everything you peed on from him.”

“Yeah,” John grinned.

They both burst into peals of laughter while Sherlock shook his head in amusement. 

Across London in his expensive office surrounded by the elite of London, Mycroft scowled at the sight of one of his men standing in a shirt, jacket, and socks. He was covering his crotch with both hands and looked humiliated. Mycroft did his best not to grind his teeth.  


[CHAPTER 5](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/186174.html)


	5. vincentmeoblinn | Sensual Triad Ch 5

 

John was baffled. Sherlock was hot and cold with him. One minute he wanted a Dom and the next he was telling John to fetch things as if they were simply platonic friends. One he wanted sex and the next he was shoving John away and calling him a drooling Alpha swine. That last bit had earned him a spanking, but then they’d sat down and discussed it.

“I’m confused,” John sighed, “Do you want me as your Dom or not? If all you want is an FWB than just say so. I’ll respect you.”

“What’s an… FWB?” Sherlock asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Friends With Benefits,” John chuckled, “Look I want- and need- you as my packmate, but I’m not about to force a romantic relationship on you if that’s what you don’t want.”

Sherlock squirmed uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact with John for so long that John slipped out of his chair and knelt before him while placing his hand on his leg. He gestured to it and Sherlock shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” Sherlock muttered, looking away. 

“The question is, do you _want_?”

“I do… want you…” Sherlock muttered, “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“When I haven’t got a case,” Sherlock replied.

“Oh… _Oh!”_ John breathed, nodding, “So… when you’re bored.”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied, shifting again, “Is that alright?”

“Yes. Yeah,” John nodded, “I can deal with that. I just need to know when you’re on and when you’re off.”

“I’m off when the game is on and on when the game is off.”

“Fair enough,” John nodded, “Then we’re friends when you’re working. I’ll still punish you if you’re an arse.”

“Fair enough,” Sherlock smiled. 

Then he leaned forward to kiss John only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Hudson had let a client in, a nurse with an anxious look on her face, and John watched Sherlock’s brain click on in an instant.

“Which of you is Sherlock Holmes?” She asked. 

John whistled as he indicated the man in front of him with a jerk of his thumb and then sat down to watch his lover turn into the cold computer processor that he was when ‘the game’ was ‘on’. 

XXX

With all of his attempts to kidnap John it was inevitable that he’d eventually succeed, so Sherlock wasn’t terribly shocked to come home one day and see John tied to a chair in their sitting room. Mycroft had timed the drug he’d dosed him with perfectly and John groaned and blinked awake, swallowing around the collar on his throat. It was meant to stop his Dom voice from being used by hampering the extra muscles around his vocal cords, rendering him mostly harmless to an unbonded Omega. Mycroft sat in John’s chair with a smug grin on his face.

“Now, little brother. Let’s have word, shall we?”

Sherlock sighed and sat down in his chair, picking up his violin to pluck at it. 

“What do you want, Mycroft.”

“Only to find out how you’re doing. I know your history, Sherlock. Does John?”

“He’s not a drug dealer.”

“Not yet, but you’ve got an amazing ability to transform the most innocent of men into criminals for you to thwart… and then collapse beneath them in sensual bliss. Honestly, brother. Did you think I wouldn’t find it?”

Sherlock swallowed in horror as Mycroft dropped a bag of white powder on the table.

“I’d forgotten about it,” Sherlock stated quickly, “I had so many stashes that one just slipped my mind when I flushed the others.”

Mycroft snorted in disbelief. Beside them John growled angrily, his eyes flashing. Sherlock glanced at him. _He_ knew the collar wouldn’t hamper John’s ability to Dom them all to the floor, but Mycroft was apparently unaware of or underestimating him. He thought tying off John’s vocal cords would be enough, but John only had to _look_ at someone or flex his Alpha pheromones and anyone in the vicinity would be on their knees panting for it. Just the other day he and Lestrade had gotten off together for kicks just because they’d both been drunk and Sherlock hadn’t been in the mood. So John had convinced an Alpha to behave like an Omega and then spent his afternoon frotting with him until they were both covered in come. It had been the most erotic sight Sherlock had ever seen. Lestrade had been ashamed afterwards, but John’s slightly teasing and charming words had restored him to cheerful calm. Yet for some reason John was waiting this out, just watching the scene unfold before them. Was it because it was Mycroft? Sherlock had heard him call out for the man more than once in the shower while wanking, or during a pleasant dream in the bed he occasionally shared with Sherlock. John was well and truly in love with his brother and Sherlock had to admit he was afraid of losing John to him.

“It’s just like you, you know,” Mycroft taunted, “Always taking what’s mine just to see if you can. I bet you don’t even know what to do with him now.”

“And you do?” John asked, his voice tight through the band around his throat, “When push came to shove you cast me aside like a dirty _buttplug_ you arrogant bastard!”

“Oh, my lineage is quite impeccable,” Mycroft replied coldly, “And yes. I did cast you aside. And here comes my druggy brother to pick up my scraps.”

Sherlock was shocked. Mycroft was cruel yes, but never to _him_! It twisted a part of him inside that was unfamiliar and frightening. His brother. His _own brother_ was doing everything he could to damage the fragile relationship he had with the first Alpha who hadn’t been a festering disease of a human being! John growled lowly, but his Dom strength was still leashed inside of him. Had Mycroft slipped him something that truly kept the beast inside of John at bay? 

“Nervous, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked with a sneer, “Have I touched a nerve?”

“I’m worried about John,” Sherlock replied, surprising them both with honesty, “He’s not usually so… reserved.”

“He’s got a collar on,” Mycroft replied, “What odd substance are you abusing that’s dulled your senses so much you don’t notice _that_?”

Mycroft looked alarmed, but Sherlock’s eyes were on John and John alone. He reached out a hand to gently stroke his cheek. John’s anger fled and fondness was reflected in his eyes. A small smile teased his lips. Sherlock impulsively leaned forward and stroked their lips together. When he leaned back his brother had a shocked and shaken look on his face.

“You… you _love_ him!” Mycroft gaped.

“Of course I do,” Sherlock snorted in disdain, “He’s my Dom.”

“He’s… he’s just an _Alpha_! We don’t _need_ Alphas!”

“No,” Sherlock shrugged, “But they are _very_ nice to have.”

John snorted. So did Mycroft.

“He isn’t a necessity. He’s a penis with a knot. You can buy one at any store.”

“He’s more than that and you know it,” Sherlock laughed, “If he wasn’t you’d never have kept him in your bed for months on end. And you wouldn’t be _here_ gloating over how much you _don’t_ want him and I shouldn’t have him.”

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed. He had no defence for that. He was the smart one and wasn’t used to Sherlock seeing through him, and even if he had been ready for it there was no logical argument. Sherlock wasn’t using and their relationship wasn’t abusive as his past ones had been, as Mycroft well knew since John hadn’t ordered him to take down the surveillance in the area. John and Sherlock had a very healthy BDSM relationship that involved a very fun amount of bruises in areas that wouldn’t cause permanent harm and _no_ drug use whatsoever. (Well… unless it was Sherlock drugging John during an experiment, or John being drugged by Mycroft during abduction.)

“Yes,” Mycroft stated calmly, “Very good observation brother. Which leaves us with just _one_ problem. John? Choose.”

Sherlock could _feel_ the moment the blood drained out of his face. His vision went a bit white and he swayed slightly in his seat. He’d have probably swooned had he not been sitting already. John would choose Mycroft. Easily. Mycroft was more readily available for sex, had wealth and power, was interested in procreating, he could provide John with the life that he craved. There _was_ no choice.

“There _is_ no choice,” John replied with a restricted shrug, and Sherlock shut his eyes and wished fervently for the ability to shut his ears as well, “Sherlock, sweetheart, open your eyes. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sherlock’s eyes flew open in shock and Mycroft stood abruptly. His face was flushed and he was shaking with… Anger? Misery? Frustration? Humiliation? All of the above?

“Well, I suppose that settles that. May your hearth be surrounded by cubs!” Mycroft spat the blessing out as if it were a curse.

“Neither are you,” John stated, and Mycroft stumbled to a halt with a look of shock on his face.

“Finally,” Sherlock sighed, as John’s dominant nature swirled around the room, nearly visible in it’s strength, “What were you waiting for?”

“You two to hash it out,” John replied, “Sit down, Mycroft.”

Mycroft complied quickly; looking outraged the entire time, “Yellow.”

“I hear you,” John nodded, “Tell me why and what you need.”

“I need to _leave_ ,” Mycroft stated.

“Will you go into subdrop if you don’t?”

“No.”

“Will you go into subdrop if you do?”

“Possibly.”

“Do you need the toilet?”

“ _No_ ,” Mycroft snarled.

“Then you’ll have to give me a valid reason for leaving the flat in the middle of a discussion that _you_ started when you drugged and tied me up. You must have a reason for a ‘yellow’ call.”

“Let me leave with my dignity,” Mycroft pleaded with what little he had left.

“Leave what?” John asked, “This is just a friendly discussion of where we all stand. Now then. I’m with Sherlock, but as you’ve just figured out I’m a damn powerful Alpha so I have no intention of limiting my pack. Now harems are pretty rare, but I’m thinking I might start one. As far as I’m aware none of us are Perfect Matches, so there’s no harm in us bonding with the intention of moving on if you or Sherlock would like some other Alpha more. I’ll give you to a mate who can be yours full-time if ever you want it. I’ll still want you both from time to time, but that’s just how pack Alphas are. So. Decisions?”

“You’re still tied up,” Sherlock pointed out, “It’s a bit ridiculous.”

“I’m not going to order him to untie me. He’s going to do it when he feels safe enough. Right now he doesn’t.”

“What if _I_ want you untied?” Sherlock asked, narrowing his eyes.

“There’s nothing I can do to an Omega in this situation that I can’t do while tied up. You two are going to have to work this out between you. Can you share me? Do you both want me? Or do you both want me to find you someone else? Or do you both want me to leave you alone? You’re family. Brothers. I will _not_ come between you. I’ll leave on my own before I allow that to happen. So you two have to decide _together_.”

“To _share_ you?” Mycroft scoffed, “We couldn’t even share the same _house_ as children!”

“It was rather large,” Sherlock added for John’s benefit, “Mycroft had _two_ bedrooms and I only had one.”

“Don’t distort the truth, Sherlock,” Mycroft snapped, “You had a bedroom and a _lab_. Mummy gave me a second bedroom to make it even.”

“Only because you pitched a fit!” Sherlock sneered, “’Mummy Mummy it’s not _fair_ ’.”

“Oh please, Sherlock!” Mycroft scoffed, “I only wanted more space because _you_ followed me everywhere! I turned the second bedroom into a library. It was completely fair.”

“Where you hoarded books you _knew_ I wanted to read!”

“Where I _enjoyed_ books you would have dog-eared, you heathen!”

“ _Enough!_ ” John cut in.

Both men slid to the floor to kneel, eyes dropped to avoid having to see each other on their knees. It was too intense. Too personal. Too open for what they were used to.

“This is _pointless_ ,” Sherlock snarled, “We can’t get on, John! You’re mine. Mycroft tossed you aside. Why does him showing up, drugging you, and tying you up suddenly make him a viable mate?!”

“Because I still want him,” John replied, “I connected with him. It wasn’t just sex for me, and I don’t think it was for him either.”

XXX

_ “Hey,” John nudged Mycroft, “What are you thinking about?” _ _ _

_ “If I told you I’d have to kill you,” Mycroft smirked, opening one eye and pursing his lips. _ _ _

_ “You and your Man of Mystery routine,” John chuckled, “What were you thinking that wouldn’t violate the Secret Acts Treatise? I know you were running more than one thing through that gigantic brain of yours.” _ _ _

_ “Mmm, the irony of Alphas and Omegas; your giant phallus and my giant brain. My instinctive submissiveness and need for reproduction, not to mention desire to be knotted. Then there’s your need to possess an Omega paired with your genetic stupidity and power. We’re practically two different species yet we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It’s…” _ _ _

_ “Ironic,” John nodded, “Like a cosmic joke.” _ _ _

_ John trailed his hand down the long body, starting at his peaked nose and running down his lips, chin, neck, chest, abdomen, flaccid penis, inside of both thighs, knees, calves, ankles, down to the bottom of his feet. _ _ _

_ “Tickle me and I’ll kick you.” _ _ _

_ “I respect hard stops,” John chuckled, “I’m just admiring you. You’re beautiful.” _ _ _

_ Mycroft squirmed and his hands both moved to cover his stomach. _ _ _

_ “Stop it,” John sighed, crawling back up his body, “You’re beautiful. I mean it. I could stare at you for days.” _ _ _

_ “Why?” Mycroft asked, “I’ve seen far more attractive Omegas. You live with one.” _ _ _

_ “There’s more to attraction than looks,” John replied, “You’re gorgeous to me, and that’s not going to change just because you’re brother is pretty.” _ _ _

_ “So you admit he is!” Mycroft snapped, sitting up. _ _ _

_ “So?” John asked with a shrug, “I’m with you, not him. If I were with him he’d be the gorgeous one, but I’m with you so you’re the gorgeous one.” _ _ _

_ “So whomever you grace with your prick is the most beautiful?” _ _ _

_ “No,” John laughed, “Whoever honours me with the joy of letting me shove my prick into their body is the most beautiful.” _ _ _

_ Mycroft laughed and flopped back down on the bed, “You’re ridiculous.” _ _ _

_ “Am I?” _ _ _

_ “You Alphas are so strange,” Mycroft replied, “You crave packs, a longing to care for Omegas and surround them with the packmates they crave in order to trigger their Heats. Those who are more powerful crave Alphas to dominate as well, luring them in with their Omegas and handing one to them at whim, hoping they’ll bond and mate. Then they occasionally step in and get a leg over with the Omegas they attracted to them and then gave to the Alphas drawn in by the Omegas.” _ _ _

_ “Taxes,” John chuckled, “My father was a pack Alpha. He called it ‘collecting taxes’ when he visited his packmates and had his way with their Omegas. I thought he was a legit tax collector until I was fourteen. Then I found out when my mum introduced me to a half sibling that my father was the pack Alpha and had that explained to me. I was pretty much horrified.” _ _ _

_ “It does sound so barbaric. I’ve heard the Omegas are accepting of the situation. Was your mother?” _ _ _

_ “Yes,” John nodded, “She thought it was all good fun. Apparently he’d come home and tell her filthy details and she’d listen like it was a romance novel. Omegas of pack Alphas are apparently reassured by how strong they are. They don’t feel the possessiveness that other Omegas do. They’re fine with sharing in most cases.” _ _ _

_ “And you think you’re this powerful, do you? Just because your father was?” Mycroft teased. _ _ _

_ “I know I am,” John replied, letting his voice smoulder a bit as he leaned over Mycroft’s body.  _ _ _

_ Mycroft rolled onto his back and John set about reminding him of how much the Omega loved to be beneath him. _ _ _

_ XXX _ _ _

John blinked and found Mycroft untying him, “Back with us are you?”

“Sorry,” John replied, “Just remembering.”

“The sex could _not_ have been that good!” Sherlock scoffed from where he’d slipped back into his chair.

“Oh, it was,” John nodded, “But I wasn’t thinking about sex.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Mycroft asked.

“Our discussion about Omegas and Alphas being ironic,” John replied.

“Ah,” Mycroft nodded, “That does come to mind, doesn’t it? Did you know then you wanted us both?”

“No,” John replied, “I thought Sherlock was off the market. I’ll admit- damn my wrists hurt, how do you put up with this?”

“We get off on it. One of those _ironic_ things,” Sherlock replied, “You were about to admit something?”

“I’ve always intended to have a large pack and get off with more than one member of it, though I hadn’t pictured a harem. Still, there’s no way to have you both without either involving another Alpha- which you won’t want, I’m guessing- or forming a harem.”

John stood up and Mycroft stepped backwards and looked uncertain for a moment, but John gestured to his chair and Mycroft sat back down. Instead John stretched a moment before collapsing onto his back on the couch in Sherlock’s customary position. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

“Look, you two don’t have to decide now. I’m not leaving Sherlock because he doesn’t deserve that. Like you’ve both said, Mycroft left me. So really the decision falls to Sherlock. You can claim me as your primary mate or you can make room for your brother,” John sat up and gave them both a sincere look, “In the end he may end up in our pack either way, but if I’m your primary I’ll treat you like that. You’ll have to live knowing I’ll always have feelings for Mycroft, that’s not going to change even if you claim me as your own, Sherlock.”

“You make _me_ sound like the one in charge,” Sherlock scoffed, “If you wanted to you could just take us both. You’re not just a strong Alpha, John. You’re terrifying. What did you do on the field of battle? Heal? Or destroy?”

Mycroft shifted in his chair and Sherlock’s eyes shot to him, “Yes.”

“Yes what?” John asked.

“Yes, I know,” Mycroft replied, “And now so does Sherlock.”

“Oh my gods,” Sherlock whispered, “There’s always something… something I get wrong… not a doctor and soldier… a soldier anddoctor.”

John looked down at the floor and then back up, and when he met their eyes his were steeled for rejection, “We’re rare, Alpha Alphas. We almost always go military if we don’t start a bloody cult or become murdering bastards. The military looks for us. I was recruited before I even presented. No wonder, really. I can walk onto a field and floor _everyone_ regardless of their first or second gender. It’s not perfect, of course. Sometimes my own men go down. Sometimes they squeeze the trigger anyway.”

John rubbed at his shoulder absently as he looked between them both.

“Is that what you want?” Sherlock asked, “A harem? Or a cult?”

“A harem,” John replied, “I don’t want to run the bloody world, Sherlock. I just want to _protect_ it. I can do that with you two...” John shut his eyes in frustration, “Pretend that _didn’t_ sound like a raving cult leader.”

“I’m trying,” Mycroft replied.

“I’m not dangerous,” John said, “I know full well if you really wanted you could kill me in a heartbeat, Myc. All it would take was one sniper and a moment away from me to make that call.”

“So…” Mycroft sighed, “That’s why you took it so slow between us. I thought you didn’t want to commit, but it appears _I_ was wrong this time. You were giving me room to breathe, room to run if I saw the need, not keeping our relationship distant.”

“Were you? Keeping it distant, that is?” John asked.

Mycroft was silent for a moment before nodding, “Yes.”

“Do you still want it to be? I can leave it at that. I can be your leg over when you want it now I’ve got Sherlock. Assuming he’s not completely disgusted at this point and ready to leave me…”

“ _I’m_ not going anywhere,” Sherlock snapped.

“Nor am I,” Mycroft replied.

“Me either if you two don’t want me to. So. Where does that leave us? You two want time to think? Should I take a walk?”

“No, he should,” Sherlock replied, narrowing his eyes at Mycroft.

“Has it ever occurred to you that we _should_ be on the same side?” Mycroft asked.

“No,” Sherlock snapped.

“Sherlock,” John groaned in frustration, “Okay. Maybe you should explain your childhood feud to me so we can fix this up?”

“He acts like a meddling Alpha!” Sherlock shouted, pointing at him angrily.

“He always takes my things!”  Mycroft shouted back, gripping the armrests angrily.

“Really?” John asked, “ _Really?!_ Okay. So. Childhood feud in the _literal_ sense. Here I was expecting something powerful like Mycroft killed your pet dog or something.”

Both men averted their eyes.

“Oh gods, did he?” John asked in concern.

“No,” Sherlock replied, shifting about a bit, “That would be…”

“ _Sherlock!_ ” Mycroft hissed.

“What?” John asked, glancing back and forth, “What’s he talking about?”

“He’s our _Alpha_ , Mycroft,” Sherlock scolded.

“He’s _your_ Alpha,” Mycroft snapped, “He never marked me. He was _giving me space_.”

“I could mark you now,” John suggested, his voice going deeper and his tone almost threatening, “ _Or_ you could trust me and tell me what’s _really_ going on.”

Mycroft shivered, his eyes flashing with desire, but he tamped it down and maintained eye contact with John as he ordered, “Sherlock, I _forbid_ you to tell him.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed with rage and he took a breath, opening his mouth to spill the beans when John cut him off.

“Sherlock, don’t,” John stated softly, “I want to be told on _both_ your terms. Unless it’s something potentially dangerous?”

Both Omegas glanced at each other worriedly and John sighed, “Okay, I take it back. Tell me.”

“We have a third sibling,” Mycroft explained, apparently deciding to be obedient for a change, “He’s… unpredictable.” 

“Unpredictable how?” John asked.

“Mycroft…” Sherlock smiled slowly, his grin almost malicious, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“No!” Mycroft gasped, his tone scandalized, “Do you think he could?”

“Perhaps,” Sherlock nodded, “But only if we’re all united.”

“So then…” Mycroft’s eyes widened, “You’ll allow us to…”

“I think it’s for the best, don’t you?” Sherlock replied, “Perhaps the three of us were always meant to be united in such a way.”

“Then…” John looked hopeful, “You’re agreeing to a harem?”

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded, “Under one condition.”

“That would be?” John asked, sitting up and leaning forward eagerly.

“That you find and take our eldest brother as your mate as well.”

“Your… Okay. I suppose… I mean, if I can connect with him… I’d like to at least meet him before agreeing to this.”

“No need,” Sherlock replied, “I’m certain you’d be attracted to him- and he to you. The difficulty is _controlling_ him.”

“Why?”

“You’ve heard the Norse legend of Loki?” Sherlock asked, his head cocked to one side.  


[CHAPTER 6](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/186570.html)


	6. vincentmeoblinn | Sensual Triad Ch 6

 

“I’ve heard it’s the beginning of the Omega trait,” John replied, “But it’s just a legend. I mean, come on? A man who changes himself into a mare and was impregnated by a stallion? Come on.”

Mycroft and Sherlock stared at John silently for some time, until he began to squirm uncomfortably under their combined superiority. 

“Okay,” John cleared his throat, “Explain.”

“Loki was real,” Sherlock replied, “Though the story is much altered. Our brother Sherrinford has manifested his abilities. He has the ability to change himself from Alpha to Omega and even to Beta.”

“That’s… that’s impossible,” John blinked.

“Your assumption is based on the erroneous assumption that Omegas and Alphas are _earthlings_ ,” Mycroft replied, “Loki was considered a god, but he was more accurately an alien.”

“Alien. As in from another planet,” John stated, blinking a few times and then rubbing at his face when all he got back were raised eyebrows, “Right. Okay. I’m dating the British Government and pack with a genius Consulting Detective. I can buy that we’re all aliens.”

“Part-aliens. It’s much diluted now,” Mycroft replied, “Some day we’ll likely be normal, but for now we carry on our ancestors shape-changing traits to a certain degree. When we ‘emerge’ we’re really _shifting_ the insides of our bodies into whichever gender fits our personalities most. Loki didn’t mate with a stallion; he mated with a human male after changing himself into a female. Then he switched back while pregnant and gave birth to a child as a male with a uterus.”

“You mean male Omega,” John corrected. 

“No,” Mycroft replied, shaking his head, “Just male. There were no Omegas then. No Alphas, either. We were all Betas. Now the world is changed because of his interference and Betas are the odd ones out.”

“So…” John made a face, “All Omegas and Alphas are… ew… related?”

Mycroft snorted, “It’s so far back as to be negligible. I doubt you could even find a DNA link with our current technology. Well… with the technology available to _normal_ scientists.”

“I don’t want to know,” John laughed, “Listen, I want you both but to promise to mate with someone I don’t even _know_ -”

“Just _meet_ him,” Sherlock pleaded, his eyes beseeching, “He’s so damaged, John. Worse than I was. He _needs_ you.” 

“I need no one,” A melodic voice spoke from the door, “And I thought we had a deal? You two don’t mention me _ever_ and I don’t end you.”

John, Mycroft, and Sherlock all stood quickly. To John’s shock the two younger men backed up with fear in their eyes while a tall, attractive man stepped into the room, but it was hard to believe he was their _elder_ brother. Like Sherlock he had ethereal eyes and curly hair, but his personality smacked of Mycroft’s smooth, smug, surety and his hair was a light ginger. He also reeked of Alpha power, leaving Sherlock and Mycroft to sink to their knees. John was instantly hard, though he’d be hard pressed to define if it were due to challenge or arousal.

“Hello Ford,” Sherlock said, his voice strangled.

“Hello Lock,” Sherrinford purred, his voice positively _elegant_ , “Hello Myc.”

“Mycroft,” Mycroft muttered, looking sour. 

“Hello gorgeous,” John breathed.

“Hello pathetic mortal,” Sherrinford smiled, looking at John for the first time since entering the room, “How are you still standing?”

John had trouble responding. He was amazed at how soft and charming that clearly _dangerous_ smile was.

“I’m… ah… I’m not your typical Alpha.”

“No,” Sherrinford snorted, “You’re clearly _less_ intelligent.”

“I’m a doctor, actually,” John replied, a bit insulted.

“I’m aware,” Ford replied, “I’m aware of everything. In fact, I probably know you better than you know yourself. Sadly, a doctorate does not a genius make. Hell, in most countries it doesn’t even mean you’re _competent_.”

“If you’re thinking you can impress me by deducing me six ways from Sunday you’ve got another thing coming. Your charming younger brothers have already done me.”

Ford laughed, a soft chuckle that rose a bit until John shivered. Then he levelled John with a small, lewd smile, “I know full well what they’ve done with you, to you, and for you. I can see through my brother’s eyes.”

“That’s… a bit…” John considered it a moment, “Somewhere between creepy and sexy, I think.”

“You’ve quite the impressive cock,” Ford replied.

“Leaning more towards sexy,” John decided.

“Your pride in your penis is alarming,” Sherlock decided.

“Your calm in this situation is alarming,” Mycroft pointed out.

“Your continuing ability to _stand_ is alarming,” Ford repeated, “Why don’t you fall before me?”

“Oh, I’m falling,” John growled. 

“Yes,” Ford smirked, “Your ‘danger kink’ according to Lock. Tell me, little brother, how did it feel to fuck him?”

“Surprisingly good,” Sherlock mused, “I still prefer to bottom, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Ford nodded, “Any Omega would. Luckily I come to you as an Alpha today.”

“Luckily I’m as into Alphas as I am Omegas,” John replied, “Your brothers here would like me to take you as a mate, but I have a feeling you won’t be amiable to that arrangement.”

Ford laughed again, his smile alarmingly endearing for someone clearly on a power trip, “Not quite, no.”

“Then I propose a new agreement. I’ll keep your brothers- as my mates- and in return I’ll court you. If in time we both find no reason to continue we break it off.”

“I’m not interested in courting you,” Ford snorted.

“You won’t be courting _me,_ ” John smiled, “I’ll be courting you, and according to the traditional ways you can’t refuse me until _after_ I’ve made three overtures.”

“I can do whatever I very well please,” Ford replied, his voice going soft and threatening. Somehow this was more alarming than if he had shouted. John shivered, his desire peaking, “Even my brothers don’t know the extent of my abilities. Should I show you?”

Ford approached John and he felt the full strength of his power swelling up and around him. The air seemed to ripple around him as if he produced heat so high it distorted the air around him. He reached out while Sherlock and Mycroft shouted pleas at him and cupped his hand over John’s abdomen. Pain lanced through him, the same pain he’d experienced when he’d emerged, but in a different area of his body. He crumbled to his knees teeth clenched as agony made sparks fly in front of his vision. A few spots of red fell to the carpet and he realized his nose was bleeding. 

John forced his head up, “I’m not kneeling on the inside.”

“I know,” Sherrinford whispered softly, “Not yet, my dear, but you will be soon. Then we’ll see how willing you are to ‘court’ me.”

The pain eased off and John felt… loose? John glance down to find his erection still tenting his trousers, but only barely. His cock had _shrunk_. He was still hard but his member was physically _smaller_ and his now over-large trousers were damp at the back.

“What did you do to me?” John asked.

“I’ve changed you,” Sherrinford smiled, “I’m going to show you what it’s like to be a _weak_ and _snivelling_ Omega.”

“Uh, excuse me,” Sherlock inserted himself into the conversation with his voice full of disdain, “I do not _snivel_.”

“Nor am _I_ weak,” Mycroft snapped, “There’s no shame in being an Omega.”

“ _He_ does snivel sometimes, though,” Sherlock decided, nodding towards Mycroft, “It’s a bit shameful, but John apparently likes it.”

“He _loves_ it!” Mycroft snapped.

“I noticed,” Ford laughed, “Let’s see how he likes being on the other end of it. Sherlock, go and fetch me your toys. All of them. I’m going to have a bit of fun with Johnny.”

“I’d really rather not share…” Sherlock started.

“ **Go** ,” Ford ordered, and Sherlock growled in frustration as he began to move towards his bedroom in a hurry at his brother’s Dom voice.

John got shakily to his feet, but his internal strength was simply _gone_. He couldn’t bring it up, couldn’t order this angry prick down. He couldn’t even fully control his body when Sherrinford turned around and ordered him back to his knees. He sank down even as his mind screamed to stand. 

Sherlock returned with his toy box and Sherrinford removed a cane and several cuff.

“Tie your‘Alpha’ up, Lock.”

“Please,” Sherlock pleaded, “He’s the only thing that’s kept me clean. Put him back and leave. We’ll not bother you again.”

“Too late, little brother,” Ford replied, “I believe I gave you an **order.”**

Sherlock knelt, giving John an apologetic look as he chained his wrists together and then his ankles.

“I’m truly sorry, John,” Sherlock whispered, pausing to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Sherlock?” John asked, fear curling in his belly for the first time. 

“Goodbye, John,” Sherlock replied sadly.

XXX

Sherlock and Mycroft knelt on the floor of 221B, helpless before their brother’s strength, and watched him take John apart. He started with a cane, beating John until he was limp on the floor. Sherlock noted that vital organs were avoided, but John’s screams of ‘red’ were equally ignored. Sherrinford moved on to less painful methods then, working John over by striking his fresh bruises with hands and a riding crop. John howled, begged, whimpered and moaned. Then John went silent. Silent and still. At first Sherlock’s heart clenched in horror, but then he realized that John was still breathing.

Breathing and smiling. 

“Perfect,” Sherrinford sighed, “Do you see that, brothers? Do you see how he trembles? How are you enjoying subspace, John?”

“Subspace?” Mycroft snarled, “He’s more likely in sub _drop_! You’ve ignored his safety word! You’ll kill him!”

“Not exactly,” Sherrinford chuckled, then leaned down and tugged John’s trousers and pants to his ankles. 

“No,” Sherlock gasped, “Brother, don’t make yourself more of a monster than you already are! See reason!”

“Relax, Lock,” Ford laughed, “I’ll not _rape_ him. John, John, look at me.”

John’s blue eyes, swollen from multiple punches, struggled open as Sherrinford turned his head towards him were it rested on the floor.

“Mph?” John tried, his eyes glazed.

“Consent?” Ford asked, slipping his finger between John’s drenched arsecheeks and sliding it into his eager body.

John whimpered, mewled, and let out a soft sob.

“Consent?” Ford asked again.

John nodded and Sherrinford lifted John’s hips and lowered his own trousers. Sherlock stared in horror at the proof of his Alphalinity, a long, thick phallus with a growing bulge at the base. John crooned and wriggled his hips, his arse in the air and his body ready to be bred. Sherlock knew he’d love John even if he were to stay an Omega, and he’d be honoured to help him raise any children he had, but this was _not_ John’s destiny and it made Sherlock’s skin crawl.

Sherrinford shifted John’s hips so his brother’s would be forced to watch him take him over and again and then began.

XXX

It had only been pain at first. He’d been certain that he’d die at this powerful creature’s hands. He couldn’t fight back, his brain could scream but his body couldn’t respond. He didn’t know his proper safety word- it sometimes took an Omega months to find it- so he only had ‘red’ to shout and hope that Sherrinford would listen to it despite the lack of a chemical response from either of their bodies. 

Then it changed. A particularly sharp slap to his face reverberated down his body and settled in his cock. Then the next slid down and made him feel empty inside, as if he needed to be filled up. John gasped as his body tented inside, stretching itself wide for penetration. Fluids saturated his clothes and slid down his thighs. The strikes became more intense from the moisture, bringing tears to John’s eyes even as his body responded with an ardent desire for _more_. 

He felt his mind slipping, the world around him becoming hazy. He swore he smelled freshly baked cookies. He could taste salt and copper in his mouth. Or was that blood? Or orange juice? Perhaps it was a nice, tasty cock? John moaned as that empty feeling was filled, his body wrapping tight around satin and steel and straining to pull it in deeper. The rhythmic pumping that followed was both familiar and unfamiliar as John writhed and moaned in pleasure. He was held on the cusp of something unbelievable, pain and pleasure mixing through his abused body as he felt something building inside of him. There was a pause, almost unbearable pressure, and then he screamed out a climax that left him shaking and sobbing. He was stretched as far as his body would allow, the strain burning his backside as the Alpha behind him rocked his hips to milk his own orgasm. Hot fluids filled John’s body and he couldn’t help but moan for more. He rolled his hips, eagerly chasing another release, and soon got what he begged for. His body clenched around the thick shaft and milked the knot, his ears turning red as the Alpha behind him moaned in pleasure at his own release. 

_ I’m bringing him off. My body pleases him. I am desire and lust. I am a sheath for a powerful sword. I am the control that the beast inside him craves. Take me. Dominate me. Yet you know that my subjugation is a  _ choice _and my loyalty comes with a price. You cannot fully own me without my permission. Without me owning you._

John drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt warm hands touch him, clean him, caress him. Lips stroked his and moist muscles slid into his mouth to explore the savaged inside of his cheeks. He keened softly as the diminishing scent of Alpha left him feeling alone and cold. Blankets and pillows were brought in and warm bodies surrounded him. Finally the scent of an Alpha joined them again, but it wasn’t the one who had been inside of him. His hands worked John’s sore body, soothing him and giving him the calm he needed to let the fog clear his mind. John’s eyes slid open again as a mouth suckled soft comfort into his neck.

“Greg?” John croaked, his voice hoarse. Sherlock and Mycroft were pressed tight to either side of him and Lestrade was leaning over him, straddling his thighs as he pressed close to suckle a subdual mark into his neck. His erection teased against John’s belly, but he was spent and uninterested. 

As was Lestrade, “Easy, John. I’ve no idea how this has happened, but I’ll get you through it. Good boy. There then, calm. Calm. Sleep.”

When John opened his eyes again he found himself curled into a neat little furpile. He no longer felt the flutter in his belly that had made him kneel for Sherrinford and when he reached down his hand wrapped around a heavy, if limp, member. His Alpha cock was back.

“You’ve been drifting in and out,” Sherlock spoke softly in his ear, “We called a furpile. You weren’t yourself.”

“I seem to be me now. All of me.”

“It took a few hours, but you changed from Omega to Beta and now you seem to mostly be you again.”

“Mostly?” John asked, worried he’d retained a womb and would soon be a mother rather than a father.

“You’re scent is still off.”

“Did he mark me?” John wondered.

Sherlock snorted, “You’re not married to him, no. Even if he tried to bite you- which he didn’t- that wasn’t a Heat.”

“That… _that_ wasn’t a _Heat_?” John asked in surprise.

Mycroft let out a startled snort and rolled over, snuggling tightly into Molly. Behind her Lestrade made a soft sound and gave her tit a squeeze. Sherlock chuckled and snuggled closer to John, stroking his hand over John’s oversized bollocks. 

“That was _not_ a Heat. It wasn’t even a _Mock_ Heat. That was just plain old everyday arousal.”

“You’re joking. I felt… overwhelmed. Like my body was a fiddle and he was _playing_ me!”

“And you made beautiful music once you gave in to him,” Sherlock replied softly, “But it was horrible to see him break you. You’ve got bruises covering you. Are you alright?”

“I’m not _broken_ ,” John argued, shifting away and sitting up, “I’m just roughed up. You take stuff like that all the time. I took that same cane to you last week!”

“Do you mind?” Mycroft grumbled, “Some of us are trying to recover from a traumatizing experience here.”

John turned hurriedly, drawing Mycroft against him, “Hush, love.”

“Don’t comfort _me_ ,” Mycroft snorted, though he rolled amicably into his arms, “You’re the one who was savaged.”

“I rather liked it,” John chuckled, tugging Mycroft tightly against him and gripping his arse firmly, “Now the question is, do you accept my proposal?”

“What proposal?” Sherlock asked in confusion, sliding his hand down John’s bare hip.

“The deal he made to Sherrinford, obviously,” Mycroft snorted, “The one where we agree to be his mates if he courts our insane brother.”

“That’s off the table,” Sherlock replied angrily, “We can’t ask you to…”

“You’re not asking me anything,” John cut him off, “I’m asking you to bond with me on your next heat. I’m asking Mycroft as well. And it’s not a _deal_ this time. It’s a request. I intend to court Sherrinford regardless of your response. I _want_ him.”

“You’d go after that insane, power-hungry…” Sherlock stammered, “ _He turned you into an Omega and all but raped you!_ ”

Lestrade and Molly jolted awake, giving John worried looks. Mycroft shifted in his embrace, clutching him tightly. Sherlock stared down at him with pain and fear plain on his face. John slid free of Mycroft’s embrace and nuzzled the anxious youngest brother’s neck. He suckled his own subdual mark over Lestrade’s from the beginning of the furpile, continuing to work a bruise into Sherlock’s neck until he relaxed against him with a sigh. John followed him down, laying Sherlock amongst the blankets and pillows. Only when he was soft and pliant beneath him did he kneel up and smile down to his beautiful lover. 

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Sherlock sighed, reaching up to caress his swollen face, drawing a wince and a hiss of pain from John.

“Thank you,” John replied softly, kissing him gently before shifting away and sitting beside Mycroft where he lay stretched over the pillows like an Arabian prince, “And you, my gorgeous love?”

“Yes, but…”

“Still giving me ultimatums?” John asked, his tone filled with warning.

“No, my future Alpha,” Mycroft replied, his calculated wording pushing down John’s ire, “I only wish to protest your intention of courting Sherrinford.”

John smiled softly and leaned in to suckle a subdual mark into Mycroft’s neck, smiling around it when Mycroft keened in pleasure. Then he sat up and smiled down at his slowly growing pack. 

“I’ll not only court Sherrinford, I’ll convince him to join my little harem. After all,” John chuckled, “I owe him a fall.”


End file.
